


CHENLE AND JAEMIN'S ROOMMATE ADVENTURES

by crapricorn, produce101all



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frequent updates, Heavy Swearing, Humor, Jaemle Shennanigans, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapricorn/pseuds/crapricorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/pseuds/produce101all
Summary: Chenle can still vividly remember Jaemin’s first words when he entered the room.“Why does it smell like phony in here?”The newcomer, upon entering the room’s premises, quickly backtracked. He had seemed bewildered and disbelieving and the occupant of said room just gave a shrug resuming to minding their own business rather than entertaining the bedraggled guest. Guest?“Okay, this room just screams phony.”Chenle ignored the loud guy, but when said loud guy continued to talk while piling up boxes and boxes of what seemed like his stuff to their room, Chenle realized with growing horror that this noisy and mindless guy must be his new roommate.





	1. 121 (One to One Like a Man)

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update this daily if possible
> 
> original title: 187 days
> 
> self-indulgent

“Jisung!” Chenle cried. He is atypically a person who overtly dramatizes and does not purposely profess vulnerability to others (he is scared of the _f word -_ feelings), but he is not particularly pleased with the set-up he was being forced to live with. Crying (“Whining,” Jisung would correct) to his best friend is the least he can do with the situation at hand and with it, has pushed him to extremes that led to him leaving snot all over his laptop’s keyboard.

“Oh man, you look horrible.”

“Your words are not helping,” Chenle grabbed another leaf of tissue from his _Kleendex_ box (he’s pretty sure the brand’s supposed to be _Kleenex_ , did he buy from that Chinese supermarket again?) and blew his nose against it. He pulled the bin hidden under his bed, threw the used tissue to it, and resumed his sob fest with Jisung.

“There, there.”

He should’ve known hanging out with blatant assholes like Jisung would get him nowhere. He blames his lack of tolerance to anything bright, sunny, and warm - in short, positive feelings - that now when he is in need of its comforts, he doesn’t have anywhere to go.

“Can’t you give me reassuring words of comfort like a friend is supposed to?” he whines petulantly at the boy on screen. Now he wishes Jisung were here in his room instead of wherever schedule his entertainment company has brought him in. He is out of character craving for a hug and pets to his head.

“Uhm, fighting?”

The supposed cheer for “Hwaiting!” or “Fighting!” was nowhere serving its purpose with the way Jisung has said it so lackluster and void of emotion. Chenle groaned, “Aren’t you supposed to be an idol? A refreshing, young one at that? Do your fucking job.”

Jisung had the audacity to laugh at his words.

“You’re the one who should make me laugh, not the other way around.”

“Ah, Chenle, you’re so cute. I want to wrap you in my arms right now.”

Chenle almost whimpered a _please, do_ but managed to hold himself back at the last minute before further hit to his supposed apathetic reputation can take any further damage. He resorted to an unamused face and a deep sigh. The red lights of his bedside digital clock glared brightly at him, blaring the hard truth that it is 1:25 a.m. and Jisung must be tired.

“Well, it is late. You must be tired. You better knock out.”

“No way, don’t kick me out yet,” his friend cried and it would be a funny scene had Chenle been in a better mood, “I can’t leave my friend when it’s the first time you called me in months.” Jisung smiled at him and as sappy as it is, Chenle couldn’t help but feel warm inside and so grateful for his friend’s presence.

In a small voice, he replied, “Thank you, Sungie.”

It really has been a long time since the two got to talk for more than a few minutes. Chenle vaguely remembers passing out on his bed after the four-hour long lecture from a class he terribly sucks at. What more, he failed two exams already and had to do make-up requirements to pass the subject. The next thing he knew after waking up was crying to the point of ugly sobbing and dragging his shitty laptop to the bed until Jisung’s face appeared, his voice the only thing he hears, trying to calm him.

“Last week you told me you’re finally getting a roommate. How was it?”

This time, the face Chenle made was completely involuntary and if it was in any means a look of complete disgust, he shall not be held accountable for it.

“Shitty roommate?”

More like can’t-shut-their-trap roommate, so yes, every level of shitty. Chenle enjoys the nice and quiet that is living by himself in the dorms, but apparently there has been an influx of requests for in-university dorming so now he had to kiss goodbye to his freedom and welcome the conqueror of his private sanctuary.

He can live with it, to be honest, if it weren’t for the fact that apparently he got the worst luck in the roommate drawing card and ended up with the messiest, noisiest, and most selfish roommate in existence.

“Can we not talk about him? My mood doesn’t need to get worse than it is.”

Jisung chuckled. “You must really like this guy.”

“Stop,” he warned. Then the sudden sound of his room’s door creaking open startled him, the clamor distinctly unmistakeable, especially amidst the silence of the night. He gestures to Jisung to keep it quiet, slowly placing his computer down, and leaving his bed to check whether he’s going to be robbed or murdered. He just hopes it’s not the former, he doesn’t want to live the broker college life.

He makes out a figure standing against the doorway and he cringed, if his nose wasn’t betraying him, he’s definitely smelling beer. What kind of stupid, drunk idiot decided it was the absolute best idea to crash in his room?

He quickly turned the lights on and saw ash hair, long legs, and Chenle screamed bloody murder.

“Please don’t shout, here’s a twenty,” Jaemin gave him a smile and tossed a couple of twenties to his direction before he passed out in front of him. Chenle couldn’t believe the dude’s fucking audacity. Is he expecting Chenle to take care of him?

He frowned at the dead weight in front of him. He’d rather die than waste precious energy on taking care of the man partially responsible for his crappy day. He tentatively nudged his head to the side to see if it would wake the drunk guy up. There was no response. Perhaps a stronger force is needed?

With a swift kick to Jaemin’s gut, Chenle almost let out a satisfied noise with both the lying boy groaning in response and the fact that he has always wanted to do that. He landed another hit, and another, he even changed targets to his face - kicking his head from left to right and squishing his fucking nose. It was all for Jaemin’s sake, is what Chenle reasons, but it was all fun and games until his roommate moved and Chenle realized just how provocative it looked.

His roommate was wearing a see-through button down and sinfully tight dark jeans. It was either the guy didn’t know there were buttons on his clothes or it got removed along the way so his chest and abdomen were out for the world to see.

“Not bad,” Chenle found himself saying and he wanted to slap himself for even thinking it, let alone saying it out loud. _This is bad _.__

He cursed Jaemin for being a deadbeat drunk and arriving in the middle of the night looking like that when Chenle would very much prefer kicking him in his sleep once again. He snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation and decided to give it a rest. He gave one last look at the sleeping male, whose hands were slowly traveling downwards - to his pants - and decided to just fuck it, he’s too tired to deal with additional shit.

And before he can witness an accidental strip tease, he bolts back to his bed and hides under the covers. Surely, Jisung can forgive him for hanging up abruptly because he sure as hell isn’t giving him or anyone an explanation. He wishes he can wake up the next morning, with memories of the night completely and permanently washed away from his brain.


	2. 120 ($1.20 Gift of Friendship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i was going to do a daily update but i swear i remember posting the 24th of july

Chenle is late and Jaemin better be praying to all the hinto gods out there because Chenle is out to break his balls.

He rushes down east avenue, speeding his way towards the college gate, not even bothering to greet the stationed guard. With the aura of doom surrounding his being (also known as the bitch ass face he's wearing screaming _don't-mess-with-me_ ), it can all be traced down to the shitty excuse of a roommate and his poorly scribbled note saying--

_Thanks for taking care of me last night, asshole xx -Jaemin_

\--all over his forehead with a permanent marker, that he, as a college kid, does not have the time to remove. How the hell did the drunk bastard even manage to wake up at six fucking a.m.? If his roommate were any normal, _sane_ person, they would be up past noon not six in the morning.

Chenle knows it could only be at six because he always wakes up at seven courtesy of his limited edition Rapthalia waifu alarm going "Chenle-kun, wake up! Chenle-kun, wake up!" the moment the clock strikes.

His stomach let out a loud growl and he curses because _of course_ his body decided to not cooperate and rebel against him now of all days when he needed everyone and everything in his side to work smoothly because lady luck seems to not be on his side and he's left alone to face the tumultuous battle that is life.

Damn it all.

The heads of his thirty other classmates all faced him and he just wants the earth to swallow him. He slips to the backrow and thanks the heavens when he saw the wrinkled chinos of the person in front because it's definitely Ape-Man substitute teach and not his professor handling the class - talk about the only good thing that happened to him the whole day, _pathetic_.

In his kindergarten days, he remembered reading _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day_ (which can now be watched in the big screens because of course every book just has to have a movie adaptation). He remembered laughing as a kid - not at Alexander's misfortunes - but just at the absurdity of it all. But now, with his day going on a perpetual downhill, he'd take Alexander's preposterous day than the shithole that his life has been.

He tried to ignore it, he really did but his stomach continued to make obnoxious, dying sounds and it was definitely bad news. During the final semester of his freshman year, he collapsed in the middle of the hallway and was rushed to the hospital. He was diagnosed with gastric ulcer and boy did he regret skipping meals because now he has to take medication and follow a strict schedule of regular meals - both of which his wallet could barely afford.

The moment the time signalled the end of ther period, he ran out of the classroom and to the nearest cafeteria grabbing the nearest boxed meals and packed sandwiches and diving towards the cashier before students would soon flock in and any hopes of his stomach being satiated be gone.

"That would be $14.75," the cashier's voice filtered through his stomach-controlled thoughts and he rushes to get the damn money off his wallet so his grumbling tummy would stop crying for fuck's sake.

He gulped. He clearly remembered packing his wallet inside his bag this morning. He knew he was in a rush, but he wasn't dumb enough to actually forget his wallet. In this day and age, who _even_ leaves their money before going out?

"Hold on," he raised his hand to the cashier as he shakes his bag with the other and - thank goodness! - there were sounds of loose change clanging as he shook it. Quickly, he collected the coins gathering at the bottom of his bag. He counted, _3.15...9.25...11.50...13.55..._

A couple of crumpled bills and coins were splayed messily across the counter when he realized with a horror that he couldn't reach for more money. He gave his bag another shake - silence. Fuck, he wants to die. After gathering this much money he just needs a dollar or two but, no, something always has to go wrong.

He smiled at the cashier, whose pokerface is now bordering impressive as he remained apathetic with the customer's woes. Maybe Chenle can whip out an excuse and say he's allergic to bread? That would reduce the cost of his food and he's finally be able to eat.

"Hey, did you drop this?"

A tap on his shoulder and Chenle was met with the face of his morning excrements - no kidding, because his shit of a rommate was right there, smiling at him with $1.20 in his palm. Chenle's first thoughts would have been _'an angel'_ if it weren't for the fact that he knew that the guy's existence is one blaring example of why it is important to practice safe sex.

Jaemin continued to look at him as if taunting him - are you going to eat your pride and take my help or are you that adamant in staying the pathetic, broke bitch you are? Chenle scowled he's above being indebted to his shitty roommate but he's not low enough to refuse help when it is being waved at his face.

With a grudged look, he takes the money and gives it to the cashier.

"Thank you for giving the exact amount, sir," the cashier drones, the register dings, and finally, finally Chenle is paid and he can feed the monster inside of him.

He gives Jaemin a murderous look, "Thanks." And before he has to endure his presence for longer, he runs to his next class as he opens a pocket sandwich, he has to at least take a bite as soon as possible.

A vague, "You owe me one!" can be heard shouted back at him but Chenle pretends he wasn't the person being addressed to.


	3. 119 (911, What's Your Emergency?)

A paper plane zoomed by, the sound of red and blue crayons breaking, someone trips, and another cries. Somehow, Chenle found himself surrounded by brats from left to right and he curses (not outloud of course, but he curses) everything to hell especially that damned Na Jaemin.

He doesn't even like kids! He doesn't know how to deal with them and he hates them - it's a mutual feeling, trust him, he's not the only one being mean in here.

He knew he dug his own grave the moment he let himself owe Jaemin anything. He really thought the asshole would have forgotten it by now, but Chenle should've known better than to think shit will ever go his way.

The very moment he finally had a free day - he already planned his agenda: sleep for 12 hours straight - Jaemin comes barging to his bed, shaking him, and crying like a fucking parrot, "You owe me one. You owe me one. You owe me one."

His promised date with his bed gone, instead, replaced with him having to socialize with people and help Jaemin with his Comm Service project for who knows what, he really doesn't care. All he wants is to end the day and be done with it.

"Chenle!" Jaemin calls him, all bright and smiley, but Chenle knows better that behind those shining teeth is a devil laughing at his misery. His smile is truly a poorly hidden mirth.

His roommate came bounding towards him with a tiny boy in hand - there really is no other way to describe the kid, he really is just tiny.

"Meet Jisung," Jaemin beams at him and said boy just hides behind Jaemin's legs and oh, would you look at that, he's tempted to take a picture of the kid and send it to the Jisung he knows captioned: _meet jisung junior SFW ver not ur fucking dick_

Chenle may not know how to deal with kids but even he cannot deny that Miniature Tiny Kid Jisung is adorable and would seem like someone who wouldn't get on his nerves.

"Don't you dare put that thing anywhere near me."

Holy crap he really _is_ socially challenged when it comes to kids. Admittedly, his behavior wasn't exceptional but at least he had good intentions, A+ for effort, right?

Kid Jisung cowered even more at his words if it were possible as if hiding behind Jaemin's legs weren't enough, he has even started curling in on himself. Chenle coughed loudly, "Um, sorry. I meant..."

Jaemin laughed at his misery like the twisted bastard that he is because what else can give him great joy but seeing his roommate epically fail at being a decent human being. "Don't worry, Jisung," Jaemin consoled the little guy, gently patting his head. "Big brother Chenle didn't mean any harm."

His doofus roommate grinned at him brightly and it's blinding, Chenle would have given him a nice _fuck you_ in return but Jisung's big eyes warily staring at him made him reconsider his actions. He quickly looked down with a deep sigh - he can do this - it's just a fucking kid. With a quick slap to his cheeks, he looked up and thankfully managed to stretch his lips and finally give the kid a well-deserved smile.

Well, it wasn't as hard as he made it out to be.

The little kid slowly stepped out of his comfortable spot between Jaemin's legs and reached his hand to _Big Brother_ Chenle as his roommate coined. Jaemin looked at him, a teasing grin on his face. "Take it, the kid won't bite."

"Unless I do it first?" Stupid, stupid mouth why does his body never cooperate with him? Just once, Chenle wanted full control over his physiology, is it too much to ask? He doesn't want to give the kid any ideas and the glint in Jaemin's eyes is anything but innocent.

Chenle quickly takes Jisung's hand and scoffs, marching away from the devil incarnate if the devil was the embodiment of being an annoying piece of shit.

"Take care!" Jaemin shouts at them as Chenle maneuvered his way to the farthest corner away from him in the daycare center.

The little brats aside, the daycare is actually a tolerable place to be in meaning that it's well-kept and Chenle wouldn't mind hanging out in for a snooze considering the dozens of bean bags across and the baby-proofed floorings amd walls. But hygiene-wise, he doubts it would be healthy to actually come in contact with any of the bean bags - kids stay in here for fuck's sake - just imagine the amount of drool and snot and sweat accumulated.

The daycare is meant for children of single parents to stay in and despite Chenle's reluctant participation, he couldn't deny it is a noble act. But he's no noble person and acting selfless is never something he's good at.

"Kid, want to stay over there?"

In one far corner of the center, away from the toys and tables and bean bags and chalkboards (and away from Jaemin), there were two long book shelves facing each other forming a reading area in between them scattered with plushies.

Jisung nods his head and if the bright look in his face were any indication, he, himself was delighted with Chenle's suggestion. He carried the kid towards the reading area and settled him down near a bear plushie.

"Can you read?" he wanted to ask but judging by the boy's height he couldn't be older than two years old and no way can a two-year-old start reading, what kind of two-year-old can read anyway?

"Let me read you something," he announced. "Or I can teach you?"

Jisung didn't respond, he seemed to not be too keen with the proposed activity; but if the kid was hoping for Chenle to play with him with whatever childish games kids these days find entertaining, then the boy is out for a big disappointment. He doesn't have the energy to handle kids, why did he even voluntarily take Jisumg with him anyway?

Before he can decide what to do with the kid, Jisung suddenly crawled towards the righthand book shelf, and pulled out a small, children's book. The boy looked at Chenle and shyly handed him the book.

Well, he and this kid are definitely going to get along and Chenle realized he appears to have a thing for making friends with guys named Jisung.

"Want me to read this book, you midget?" he chuckled. He also liked the fact Kid Jisung is a silent guy, but he is absolutely not pleased with his taste in books.

The title _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_ is shown bright and bold and mocking Chenle in every sense. Just the very title of the book makes him relive memories he would very much wamt to be buried in the past. His eye twitched as he looked at Jisung. It's either the kid is a real demon or it really is Chenle's bad luck striking him again.

He refused to be enslaved by life's evil tricks on him and it is time he fights back!

Without further ado, he slams the book back in the shelf - the very top part, where no ruthless kid could ever pick it up again - and he smiles triumphantly at the loud sound it emitted. What he didn't think through was the consequences of his actions and suddenly, the kid beside him was wailing in shock. Oh no.

It was at that moment Chenle knew he fucked up.

He quickly collected the boy in his arms, trying to calm him down but was met with a sticky, wet sensation - holy fuck - Jisung just peed his pants. He must've peed himself with fright. And Chenle is covered in kid's pee! _Now_ , he wants to cry.

All things considered, he started wailing as well.

Initially, he didn't like the fact that only he and Jaemin were covering the 8:30 to 11:00 a.m. shift, but now he's so damn grateful because at least it's only he and his roommate and a bunch of ugly brats witnessing his new low.

"Fuck, dude. What happened? Why are you crying?" Jaemin immediately came rushing to them the moment he heard Jisung's cries and he was met with a messier scene than he could've expected.

"C-call 911," Chenle managed to say in between sobs.

It seemed something serious had happened and Jaemin quickly dialed the number on his phone.

"911, what is your emergency?" the lady on the phone spoke through the speakers. Jaemin gave his phone to Chenle and he noticed the boy's hands were a bit wet - _what in the world happened?_

"I-it's an emergency," Chenle frantically cried on the phone as soon as it was in his hand.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. What is the emergency?" the lady spoke again, clear and authoritative.

Chenle looked at Jaemin's eyes and it was a look that got Jaemin's heart pounding. Is Chenle in some sort of trouble? What happened to him and Jisung? The look on Chenle's face seemed ghastly and Jaemin was alarmed.

He gulped, not breaking his eye contact with Jaemin and with a somber voice, Chenle spoke, "A kid peed on me."

Jaemin's eyes trailed to his phone and down Chenle's wet hand - _fuck._


	4. 119.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sneak peek on chenle's phone

_[You have a message notification from Huang Renjun]_  
renjun: are my eyes deceiving me or did i just see u out of ur room on a saturday?  
  
chenle: i know you're old and ur eyes are not the same as it used to be  
chenle: but  
chenle: ...yes  
  
renjun: IM NOT AN OLD MAN DONT EVEN START IT  
renjun: ALSO  
renjun: is the world going to end?? what are u even doing??  
renjun: i doubt u were on a date  
  
chenle: dont  
chenle: if u want that nonexistent cock of urs hanging where it's supposed to be  
chenle: dont bring saturday up  
  
  
_[You have a message notification from Huang Renjun]_  
renjun: sources say u were out with a na jaemin  
renjun: when i said u went on a date i was just joking!!  
renjun: now im jealous i want a date too  
  
chenle: gross  
chenle: that's just my roommate  
chenle: motherfucker dragged me out  
  
renjun: but why  
renjun: HOW  
renjun: u never go out on saturdays! ive tried!  
renjun: dick game that strong?  
  
chenle: youre disgusting  
chenle: i owe him  
chenle: remember that guy who lent me a 1.20?  
  
renjun: ???  
renjun: u owed him money  
renjun: but he didnt ask for money  
renjun: huh  
  
chenle: WAT  
  
renjun: youre telling me  
renjun: the dude didnt ask for his money back  
renjun: but asked 4 ur company instead  
  
chenle: weirdo right  
chenle: such a dumbass  
  
_[Huang Renjun went offline]_  
  
chenle: good thing he's dumb  
chenle: my wallet couldnt afford to lose a dollar  
  
_[You have a message notification from Huang Renjun]_  
renjun: u DO know i dont condone roomcest tho right?  
  
chenle: wtf is a roomcest  
  
renjun: roommate incest duh  
  
_[You have blocked Huang Renjun]_


	5. 118 (One Hundred and Eight Teens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *INCOHERENT SCREAMING* OH MY GOSHHH SO MANY COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE NO WORDS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO COMMENT ON THIS IT REALLY MEANS SO MUCH I WANT TO SHOWER YOU ALL WITH LOVE AND AFFECTION 
> 
> i appreciate it so much i love you guys!! ♡♡
> 
> this chapter became unintentionally longer than usual and this is all for u!!

_ “YOU KNOW PARK JISUNG?” _

Chenle quickly slapped away the imminent threat of Jaemin’s loudmouth anywhere near him. The guy didn’t even have to go near his ears for him to be heard (the whole vicinity has probably heard him even) but he was about to cross personal space territory and everyone, including their mothers, know that Chenle is very much not fond of that.

He sighed, looking at the smiling boy beside him, making sure that he’s a safe distance away. “Who  _ doesn’t  _ know Park Jisung?”

Park Jisung, youngest debuted idol in all of Korean entertainment’s history. Also, Chenle’s childhood friend, which people must think he is really luck for but he honestly feels anything but that. He’d gladly shove that annoying brat to his equally annoying fans if it would mean having to deal with him less.

“But you said - ”

“For fuck’s sake, stop whining,” he whipped his head back to glare at the boy, “And,  _ yes , _ I know what I said. Just don’t repeat it or whatever.”

He hears a rather sarcastic imitation of his voice  _ “ Or whatever ”  _ in the background but he chose to ignore it in favor of whipping up his phone and contacting the knobhead that demanded his presence. He isn’t the one asking for favors here so Jisung better be there where he asked him at.

The caller ID displaying ‘ _ PARK JISUCKS ASS _ ’ flashed on his phone screen and Chenle immediately asnwered the call, “Where the fuck are you?”

“Wow, that was fast. You still haven’t changed my name there, have you?”

“Shut up, Park. Where are you?”

“...the one in a clown costume.”

Chenle wasn’t sure whether he’s losing signal, losing his hearing, or Jisung’s voice suddenly went quiet and sounded like gibberish. “Talk clearly. I don’t have all day.”

“Clown costume.”

He quickly scanned the surroundings and discreetly tried to move a bit farther from Jaemin when the guy quickly tugged at his hoodie and chuckled, “What’s a fucking clown doing at a printing shop?”

Tall, lanky, and very funny looking. It is indeed Park Jisung in the flesh. Chenle immediately ended the call and gave a toothy grin to the boy beside him, “Guess you met your idol already.”

Before Jaemin can overreact once again, he quickly pulled the guy towards where the idol slash clown is standing beside the overworking large ass printer being manned by the fat guy in a tracksuit.

“I didn’t know you brought Jaemin.”

“Holy shit, am I in heaven?”

Jisung shot an amused glance at his friend. “You also didn’t mention he’s a fan.”

He turned to Jaemin and shook his hands, “Hello, I’m Jisung. You must be Lele’s infamous roommate.”

Chenle can practically feel Jaemin fangirling -  _ hewastouchedbyhisidol hewastouchedbyhisidol hewastouchedbyhisidol \-  _ that mantra must be going on and on in his head at infinity times repeat at 3.4x speed. This is why he has tried avoiding this meeting but His Royal Nosiness just had to stick his nose up people's business that morning (as per usual) and interrogate him relentlessly -

"You're going out?"

"Are you going to see that person you were talking on the phone with?"

"Man, I'll be left all alone here. Miserable."

\- like it's his damn business. And in order to not commit an untimely murder, Chenle dragged the whining asshole with him, which at last, made him shut up.

It was truly the worst decision he could've ever made because not only is he now stuck with Jaemin, but also the dipshit's apparently a big fan of Jisung as well. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. To whatever Jisung’s fans are seeing that makes them so devoted to him, he clearly doesn’t see it, except for his dance skills, but surely, that’s not enough of a factor to make them spend thousands and millions of won just for the guy.

“Why are you even here?” he scowled.

“If I told you I missed you, would you believe me?” Jisung beamed, opening his arms into a hug.

Chenle didn't move from his position and gave him an unimpressed look instead. "Are you a turd? Go away," he shooed, "Scram."

Jisung looked at Jaemin, "Your roommate's a douchebag."

The scandalized look Chenle threw at Jisung was completely warranted. To his outrage, Jaemin had the audacity to pet Jisung's head as if mere seconds ago he wasn't dumbstruck speechless from the tall guy's presence. "Ah, even to you, he's like this."

The two started giggling and nodding amongst themselves, seemingly finding solidarity from the fact they're constantly at the receiving end of Chenle's supposed mismatched anger. He  _ doesn't _ have anger issues and it's not something people like them should accuse him of when their every take of breath is a nuisance to society.

Chenle sighed. "This is annoying as fuck and all but I don't want to keep standing here and if Jisung's unwanted presence insists to stay, I want somewhere to sit."

"Oh," Jaemin quickly perked up, "There's a new desserts shop near here. I know Jisung has a sweet tooth, he'll love it!"

"Lead the way, my devoted servant," Jisung laughs, hooking his arm around Jaemin's as they sped walk down the street - a clown and a college kid skipping merrily - truly, a sight to behold.

They arrived in front of a chic-looking desserts shop with  _ The High  _ engraven up front in gold and pink linings indicating the shop's name and basing on everything Chenle has seen, he knows his tattered pants and Jaemin's flannel shirt couldn't afford the place.

"You better have brought cash to New York because I sure as hell won't be paying," Chenle voiced the moment they stood in front of the shop.

Jaemin looked at Jisung as well and it must be the sadistic streak in him, but Chenle silently rejoiced over the fact it's two against one and Jisung has no choice but to pay.

"Don't look like your mom died, shedding a few hundred bucks for a piece of cake won't dent your wallet."

Jisung stared at him, his betrayed look awfully pleasing Chenle. Karma is a fucking bitch, serves the jerk right.

"Don't look so appalled," Chenle tutted, "It's the least you can do for bothering us." With that said, he enters  _ The High  _ like he won the damn lottery.

But Jaemin just had to ruin everything and say, "He's not being a bother, I'm actually very honored - "

Chenle quickly slaps his mouth silent, "Not the time, fanboy."

  
  


Once they were seated, Chenle immediately spoke up. "Spit it, 'Sung. What are you doing here? What's the damn company making you do again?"

Chenle has always had his reservations against Jisung's entertainment company and he's never afraid to voice it. He had made it loud and clear he's not going to take a damn company who trains an eleven-year-old to death and debuts said boy at fourteen, overworking him since, with open arms. 

His threats of burning the building down are not merely empty words, Jisung is painfully aware of the fact because elementary kid Chenle did manage to acquire a box of matchsticks and firewood and attempted to do it when his friend didn't show up to their weekly Transformers battles and comic book reading.

Before Jisung can respond, the waiter arrived with their orders and it was devastatingly mouth-watering. From the presentation to the aroma, it is everything Chenle couldn't afford and for once, he's actually grateful Jisung is a successful idol and can afford this shit.

But business is business and Chenle is not weak of heart, he won't allow the distraction of the savory delicacies to disrupt the urgent matter at hand.

He watched as his friend took a short bite off his plate and oh damn just judging by the look on Jisung's face, the food was incredibly orgasmic, he let out a, "Ah, I'm here to collab with this hot shot Western artist."

Jaemin who was in the middle of devouring his choco lava quickly looked at Jisung, his eyes practically screaming in curiosity and Chenle couldn't care less. He may have not shown it yet, as he took everything with a grain of salt, but it's unbelievable how Jisung's right here in front of him when he's supposed to be miles away. Farther east.

He lets out a withdrawn breath, "I see."

"So, Chenle," his friend spoke up. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of his eye but Jisung seemed like he looked at Jaemin for a bit before saying, "I heard from Jaemin you're in trouble."

He glared at Jaemin. "Excuse me?"

"Said you were in a pee - err, wee problem."

"What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry, do funny urine jokes piss you off?"

This time, the noise Jaemin made was undoubtedly a laugh.

"Oh my gosh," the realization slowly dawned on Chenle. The look of betrayal was written all over his face as he looked at Jaemin disbelievingly. The douchebag swore to secrecy that what happened in the daycare center stays at the daycare center!

So he wants to play it like that, Chenle decided. He looked at Jising this time and boy is he going to pay for this. Too bad his friend had to team up with the nemesis, he should know better than to mess with him.

A quick shot of his camera and a few taps on his keyboard, he had officially disclosed Jisung's location to his 118 followers (don't judge him, he is aware it's a small number, mind your own business) on his IG story.

Soon, heads started to look at their table and oh boy, in just a few minutes a crowd has already started to gather.

Jisung realized with belated horror just what's happening to him. "Oh no you didn't."

Chenle smirked. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything," he shrugged, taking a sip of his fruity tea to hide his growing smile.

In an instant, Jisung shouted. "JAEMIN! GET CHENLE OUT OF HERE! SHIT'S ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN."

Those were Jisung's last words before the hoard of undecipherable people all jumped on the guy. Jaemin quickly prayed for his safety.

But it is no time to dangle idly, he nods in understanding the degree of importance the task his idol entrusted him. With a swift motion, he scoops Chenle in his arms and darts towards the exit.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN!"

Jaemin made sure he was a safe distance outside  _ The High  _ before putting Chenle down and once he did, Jaemin pulled him to his arms. His forehead finding rest on Chenle's shoulder as he kept his frame tight against him.

A pause.

"You've been provoking me all day, Na," went a sinister voice from Chenle before he latched onto Jaemin's hands around his waist and twisted his fingers in all sorts of unbelievable angles.

Jaemin quickly released his hold. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, stop. It's Jisung! This is all Jisung!"

Chenle twisted his fingers harder.

"He couldn't hug you but he made me promise to do it in his stead. It's my man's last words!" he defended.

Chenle isn't sure whether Jaemin is a nice guy or just a really brainless idiot and this just confirmed he isn't the former. Forget about homicide, Chenle's about to commit murder.


	6. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hbd mark lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u again for all the comments!! i wud get back to replying to them soon sorry for the lack of updates hnggg i lost the draft for chap 117 and i felt disheartened bc i already started on 116 im too lazy to rewrite 117
> 
> ANYWAYS #HAPPYMARKLEEDAY

"Please,  _ please _ , make him shut up," Jaemin begged, pointing at Donghyuck who's going on and on about some shit they couldn't care less about.   
  
Mark turned to the noise-making younger boy, saying, "If you don't shut up I'm going to shove something in your mouth."   
  
For some odd reason (and no one knows how Donghyuck's brain works most of the time), he perks up and stares wide-eyed at Mark, "Oh please, shove that thing in my mouth."   
  
"Fuck, gross," Jaemin crinkles his nose in disgust and Mark can't help but chuckle, "Okay, baby boy. Get ready for daddy."   
  
He approaches Donghyuck who has readily opened his mouth, only for Mark to shove his foot inside Donghyuck's mouth, shoes, socks. and all attached to it.

The door to Jaemin's dorm room suddenly burst open and his roommate's pissed as fuck expression greeted him at the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Donghyuck pushed Mark down and away from him before he could give the shoe an accidental deepthroat. "Hey there," he speaks, as if the air wasn't being cut down from his windpipes mere seconds ago, "Jaemin's roommate?"

Chenle just stares at him with an unreadable expression Jaemin is very much well aware of. He's usually not the type to easily assume things but living with the guy for a few weeks, he already knows what's going on inside his head (sorta, he's still not a mind-reader). It need not a genius to see Chenle's been judging Donghyuck - which is, completely valid given the circumstances of their first meeting.

Donghyuck smiles brighter as if it can make him look more dignified with him being plastered to the ground thanks to Mark's brute force and saliva messily across his face.

Mark, who was facing his back against Chenle, then turns around, "Hello, Jaemin's roommate, we're sorry for bringing this good-for-nothing," he points at Donghyuck, "To your humble abode."

"What the fuck?  _ Mark _ ?"

Jaemin gasped. Did his ears deceive him or did Chenle just mention his friend's name? He looks at Mark, silently judging him, why didn't Mark ever bother to tell him he knew Chenle.

Mark's big as saucer plates eyes would have been comical had Jaemin not been distracted with the big, wide smile making its way to Chenle's face. He did not even look that happy when he saw his friend Jisung.

"Oh my gosh, Mark!" Chenle squealed and Jaemin is wondering whether he was dreaming or he had entered a parallel universe where his grumpy roommate actually knows how to smie and his ever-crass attitude knows how to squeal. What the fuck.

His roommate suddenly felt like he was surrounded with a warm, bright glow as he bounded towards Mark, hugging him tightly, instead of the murderous aura he always carries.

He feels lowkey offended at the way Chenle squeezed Mark's body tightly to his when the boy immediately retracted himself at Jaemin's mere touch. He's not sulking, definitely not.

With the two still in an embrace, Jaemin quickly stepped between them, breaking the reunited lovers or friends or whatever away. He squints at Chenle, "Who are you and what did you to my roommate?"

"Why are you so fucking stupid? Stop being so meddlesome." 

Mark quickly placed a hand over Jaemin's shoulder, "Don't worry, Le. It's fine."

Chenle continued to glare at him. "Whatever." Looking at Mark, he smiles, "So, want me to treat you to The Fruit Shack right now? I just got back from my lecture and I don't have classes till 2:00 p.m. tomorrow. Wanna go drinking?"

"Hold the fuck up," Donghyuck has now stood at his feet and stomping over to Chenle's side, "Listen here, you midget. First of all, who do you think you are? Second, Mark's not going with you. Third, since you're so close with Mark here, you should know it's his birthday today. So go off, shoo."

Oh, boy. Jaemin's glad Donghyuck is his friend. But it was nice knowing him while it lasted, because if anyone had any sense of self-preservation, they would know better than to talk to Chenle like that.

He quickly looked at Donghyuck and motioned a slicing motion in front of his neck using his fingers -  _ you're dead. _

"Shut up, you foot sucking weirdo." There it is. "Are you so desperate for dick you would blowjob a shoe?"

Damage control. Damage control. He must do damage control.

"Uh - uh - "

He looked panickedly between Mark and Donghyuck, aren't they seeing the gravity of the situation? They must do something, quick!

Before Chenle can further open his mouth, Jaemin shouts, "How about you join us, Chenle!"

Everyone looks at him with disbelieving eyes. He did not grow another head, did he? Or else, his idea is not that ridiculous, it is actually a win-win solution in the long run.

Chenle quickly recovers from the shock then schools his expression and smirks, "Finally something that made sense came out of that mouth of yours. I thought it had officially been your anus."

Mark laughed beside him and he quickly pinched the boy's right butt cheek before he thinks it would be fine to laugh at his own expense. Birthday boy or not, Jaemin is not fond of being humiliated. Mark is no exception.

"But Chenle, how do you know Mark?"

"What do you care, you swine," Chenle quickly bites at Donghyuck.

"There, there," Mark turned to Donghyuck, "We actually grew up together."

Jaemin couldn't believe it, "You lived in China?"

"What? No. Chenle and I grew up here in New York."

"But didn't you attend middle school and high school in Korea?" Donghyuck asked.

"I did," Mark confirmed. "I'm glad I moved back here though, I got to meet you."

Jaemin shakes his head at the two - they have always been like that. With the background noise of their conversation, he looks at Chenle who was faking gagging noises at Mark's cheesy lines.

"Hey," he called out to his roommate, "I agree with Mark."

_ I'm glad I got to meet you . _

Chenle quickly woke up in cold sweat. What in the ever loving fuck was that dream? He wanted to throw up and it felt like something crawled up his skin and died. It was cringey as fuck, he's ready to bury himself six feet under and never rise again. He quickly checks his phone calendar and time and the blood quickly drains out of his face.

_ August 3, 2019 _

_ 3:07 a.m. _

Fuck, he just forgot to greet Mark Lee a happy birthday.


	7. 117 (Oral Comm 117 by Professor Kang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello to dropping an update out of nowhere

Chenle watched as Jaemin paced back and forth across the room. Usually, he wouldn't even give the guy a time of his day but seeing him distressed is too much for Chenle to let it pass - it's his sole source of entertainment in the damn room, sue him.

"So you're saying, I slept the whole morning?"

Chenle nodded.

" _The whole morning?_ " Jaemin repeats. Chenle gave him a dead stare.

His roommate reached for his phone and if the visible draining of his blood from his face was any indication, he knew he must be fucked.

"Fuck," he hissed, throwing his blankets off him and kicking his legs violently. 

"YOU KNEW I HAVE MORNING CLASSES. YOU KNOW I HAVE A 7:00 AM LECTURE," Jaemin started accusing him, "And you didn't even bother to wake me up?"

"Nope."

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE."

Then, as if a switch was flipped in his brain, Jaemin's stance changed from a deranged lunatic to a confused numbhead.

"Hold up, what's happening here?"

Chenle was in the middle of gearing himself with the tightest turtleneck and skinny jeans in existence - all black - and adjusting his high, heeled spiked black boots. Jaemin was standing by their room's doorway, his eyes intense and Chenle didn't miss the way he looked him up from head to toe, judging every inch of him.

"Are you out to murder someone?" Jaemin gawks.

Murder someone? More like murder them with his killer looks. Chenle checks his ass out at the poor excuse of a mirror their room has. Does he really look like he's about to commit murder? He thinks he looks really good, actually. Black just might be his color.

Chenle shoots a menacing glare at his roommate's direction. "Wanna know who?"

He thrives at the audible gulp Jaemin lets out.

"You."

As much as Chenle frequently thinks about ending his roommate most of the time, Jaemin should know better to realize that this time, it was a joke. His overdramatic ass running to lock himself inside the bathroom did not amuse him in the slightest and just further cemented how annoying his roomate is. Dude can't even take a joke. 

"I know I look killer. No need to be shy with the compliments!" he calls out to his whimpering rooomate in farewell before he heads out for the day. 

The thing about Mondays in Chenle's college block, is that it's never a bad day and there's no presence of the I-Hate-Mondays syndrome. Rather, it's a good day to start school - the weather is nice, his skin his clear, and the crops have been watered - well, that's how he and the majority of his blockmates feel because Monday is never a bad day and is very highly anticipated considering 1) their lecture classes start at two in the afternoon and 2) it is Professor Kang's class.

No one even gives a flying fuck that it is an Oral Communications class. Most of the people who enrolled in the class are not even there to learn, Chenle can vouch for that.

Unlike what most people think, however, Oral Comm 117 is no easy course as people may presume. It is not merely a GE class that people take for the sake of extra units - it is war. It is no easy feat getting a slot in the most in demand class of the semester - Professor Kang's class. It is an extremely bloody process and Chenle's get up for today is symbolic of the spoils of war he has won.

Even with the two-hour long period, it always feels like time flies by too quickly during Oral Comm. To be fair, the class's atmosphere is of no ordinary, conventional stature and to be honest, Chenle's pretty sure he's not in that class to learn.

Professor Kang is a sight for sore eyes and every person's wet dream personified. Chenle may not be able to remember their lesson for the semester but he sure can recite with his eyes closed the exact number of moles the prof has (based on the visible skin) and can sketch by memory the defined abs of Prof Kang made prominent by his ill-fitting shirt. He may have drooled once or twice, but it's definitely not because he's sleeping.

He's no bad student, but he can be one if this teacher wants him to be.

"Oh, Daddy just bend me over your desk and take me," Yukhei sighed sultrily beside him.

Aside from his hunk of a teacher, Oral Comm is the one class he shares with his favorite entourage - Yangyang and Yukhei - they call themselves the YY pair like a gene chromosome biologists have yet to discover. It's pretty lame but they're really cool to hang out with, Chenle doesn't mind. Unlike the JJ pair he knows (it's Jaemin and Jisung for the slow of minds).

Chenle _accidentally_ hits Yukhei's head when he makes his way to his usual seat. Why does he have to hear about Yukhei's sexual fantasies first thing the moment he steps into the sacred lecture hall? Chenle also has those but he doesn't voice it out! The dude ain't special.

"Ow," he hears Yukhei whine. Chenle pats his head in consolation. "You deserve that."

"Chenle, what the fuck are you wearing?" Yangyang calls behind him. "You look like a killer."

"You mean I look killer."

"No, seriously. You look like a killer."

This time, he hits Yangyang's face with full purpose. "Shut the fuck up. Let's see who's going to eat their words if Prof Kang notices me and compliments my outfit."

He turns his head away before Yangyang starts accusing him of being delusional. Gosh, how awful it is for fucking Yanyang to tell you that you're out of your mind when he's the epitome of not right in the head.

A tap on his back. He hears someone whisper, “Do you think there is actually, even the slightest possibility, that Prof Kang would bang me?”

Chenle scoffs. “Oh, Yangyang, he doesn’t even think you’re bangable.”

Speaking of the Professor, it has been ten minutes past the supposed meeting time yet he is nowhere found in the lecture hall at all.

"Guys, you think Kang is a no show for today?" one of the people seated out front voices out.

Gosh, some people really need to learn to shut up before they might speak the awful things they say into existence. Chenle resorts to pettily glaring at the back of the person's head.

The clock continues to tick indicating the minutes passed and yet Professor Kang is still nowhere to be seen. By now, if it were any other professor, students would be leaving the moment the professor missed the first five minutes.

But this is Oral Comm 117 the sole class students actually eagerly attend the lectures for.

A full hour has already passed and Chenle couldn't help but cry. Students are already packing their bags up and leaving the hall.

"Chenle, I think we should leave as well," Yukhei says.

"Fuck," he groans, "I dressed up for nothing."

Seriously, Chenle is comtemplating between crying in public or just throwing a fit right there. Fine, he stands up and drags his ass out the door and back his room. He hopes Jaemin is there. He needs someone to vent his anger on and perhaps his serial killer get up would actually be put to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated ♡ also feel free to scream about jaemle with me on my twitter acc [@crapricorn_](https://mobile.twitter.com/crapricorn_)


End file.
